Hipnotizando Al Presidente
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Odio al presidente del consejo estudiantil y el también me odia, o eso creía hasta que a el vice-presidente y al tesorero se les ocurrió hipnotizarlo para sacar su verdadero "Yo"… me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar tres palabras salir de su boca; – Te amo Hinata –
1. Chapter 1

"_**Hipnotizando al presidente"**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero sí, a Kishimoto-san._

…

Capitulo: 1

Pareja: SasuHina

Contenido: Comedia romántica.

…

– Diálogos –  
>– <em>"pensamientos" <em>–_  
><em>(…) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena

…

**Aviso;**

Cambio muy drástico en las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata _(mas en Hinata),_ está basado en un One-shot, y esta historia tendrá dos capis~ aquí les dejo el primero, espero y les guste.

…

_**Resumen;  
><strong>__Odio al presidente del consejo estudiantil y el también me odia,  
>o eso creía hasta que a el vice-presidente y al tesorero se les ocurrió<br>hipnotizarlo para sacar su verdadero "Yo"… me sorprendí demasiado al  
>escuchar tres palabras salir de su boca; – Te amo Hinata –<em>

…

– Eres una estúpida, Hyuga – gritaba un pelinegro en la sala del consejo estudiantil – Te dije que memorizaras esa información para hoy – seguí a reclamándole a la pobre chica mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

–Eso es imposible – contraataco la chica al ver una gran pila de documentos en su escritorio. – Eso es anormal, es imposible que memorizara todo eso en un día– apunto con su dedo índice la pila de documentos – Presidente, eso es abuso– pero el azabache lo escucho y decidió ignorarla como siempre.

– Eso significa lo incompetente que eres como secretaria Hyuga – seguía insultando a la peliazul.

– Presidente, tú me odias – dijo muy segura de eso.

– Hmp, no quiero escuchar eso de ti – respondió acomodándose los pequeños lentes negros mirándola con superioridad.

"_Este tipo cuatro-ojos es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Konoha-Higschool, es de mal carácter y completamente frio, su cabello es negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, y por supuesto que yo…. Lo odio _– suspiro la chica sin más ganas de discutir, tomo algunos archivos y comenzó a leerlos para "memorizarlos".

El azabache la miraba con un gesto de victoria y ella gruño en respuesta y la discusión de ambos azabaches se interrumpió al ver llegar a los miembros restantes.

– Lo sentimos por llegar tarde– se disculpo un albino pero con nada de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

– ¡Tardaron mucho! – Gruño el azabache – Suigetsu…. ¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunto mas irritado que antes al ver aquellas intrusas.

–Nee, Nee Sasuke, gracias a Jūgo soy popular con las chicas – decía alegremente vice-presidente albino rodeado de rodeado chicas, una en casa brazo.

– Es gracias a la hipnosis – respondió el peli naranja con un collar con un dije de cristal morado – Acabare con esto ahora – chasqueo sus dedos y las dos chicas se fueron confundidas del aula.

– Jūgo-kun, ¿en verdad puedes hacer eso? – pregunto sorprendida la chica de que el tesorero del consejo hiciera eso.

– Si, con hipnosis – respondió el.

– La hipnosis no es algo real, dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esa estupidez – gruño el presidente.

– Hey Jūgo, ¿Por qué no hipnotizas al Presidente? – Hablo el albino – Jūgo, te lo dejamos a ti – levanto su puño sacando el dedo gordo alzándolo en buena señal.

– Por supuesto, esto será excitante–dijo con malicia mientras sentaba al azabache en una silla.

"Esto será divertido" – pensó silenciosamente Hinata.

– Sera un trabajo difícil ¿no? No estará fácil romper su barrera mental –una idea se le ocurrió al peli plata y comenzó a acercarse al azabache –Vamos a quitarle las gafas –

– Hmp, háganlo, pero están subestimando mi poder de… volun… tad– callo dormido al escuchar las pequeñas palabras del tesorero.

– Ya esta – confirmo el mismo Jūgo y después Sasuke abrió sus oscuros ojos.

– Mmmh… – Hinata se acerco al azabache, veía algo diferente en el pero no sabía qué hasta que lo vio relamerse los labios sensualmente acercándose a ella.

– El presidente ahora cada vez que se quite los lentes su voluntad se derribara y dejara salir su verdadero yo – narraba el tesorero.

– _Te amo Hinata_ – pronuncio con una voz roncamente sexy tomándola de la estrecha cintura de la chica pegándola hacia su cuerpo, enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella lambiéndolo lentamente disfrutando su sabor.

– ¡Espere, Espere! – repitió varias veces Hinata al comenzar a sentirse rara la sentir la resbalosa lengua del azabache.

– ¡Wou! Presidente yo no sabía que miraba de esa forma a Hina-chan – soltó con burla el peli plata – Esto no parece ser su verdadero yo. Más bien ha dejado salir sus verdaderos deseos – rio un poco – Jajaja…. Es un pervertido –

– Suélteme – peleaba Hinata contra el presidente, cuando sintió que la mordió en el cuello soltó un pequeño gemido.

Suigetsu estaba mirando entretenidamente la escena entre esos dos, las cosas se estaban poniendo candentes.

– Si le ponemos las gafas de nuevo – tomo los lentes del suelo mientras se acercaba al azabache por la espalda – El volverá a la normalidad – se las coloco y Sasuke soltó completamente a Hinata.

Ella estaba completamente roja y en una posición de ataque al ver que se quedo quieto por un segundo.

– Valla que eres tonta – dijo el Uchiha dándole un golpecillo a la chica sacándola de orbita.

– Oye presidente, ¿Qué se siente ser hipnotizado? – pregunto con gracia el albino.

– No hay manera de que esa estupidez pueda hacer efecto en mi – dijo muy convencido acomodándose los lentes.

"_De-De ninguna manera… ¿Podría ser que él no recuerda nada de lo que acaba de pasar?_ – pensaba la Hyuga muy sonrojada y confundida tocándose el lugar donde antes la habilidosa lengua del moreno pasa por ahí.

"_Hinata te amo "_

– Hyuga, ponte a trabajar – le grito el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

– "_E-Esto no puede ser posible" _– grito internamente Hinata en su cabeza queriéndose despeinar.

…

…

Al dia siguiente la Hyuga caminaba como zombi por los pasillos del colegio acompañada de sus compañeros de clases.

– No pude dormir lo suficiente – dijo con desgano la Hyuga por el pasillo del colegio.

– ¿Por qué Hinata? – pregunto un castaño con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

– T-Tuve un terrible sueño – confeso desanimada y pálida.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto con interés otro chico pero con gafas oscuras y sin casi dejar ver su rostro.

"_La confesión del presidente, básicamente es una pesadilla_" – pensó.

Sintió como fue jalada del cuello de su ropa por detrás impidiendo su caminata.

– Hmp, Oye irresponsable – la Hyuga volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz terriblemente familiar.

"_¡Mierda! El presidente!" _– Los recuerdos del día anterior decidieron pasar por su cabecita sonrojándose fuertemente –_"Waah, no, no, ¡no! _–Se golpeo la cabeza con sus pequeños puños –_ "Estos recuerdos solo deben quedarse en mis pesadillas"_ – se regaño internamente – "…Pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con "irresponsable"? – Se pregunto –_"¿Acaso eso es algo que se le dice a la persona que amas?"_ –

– No la intimides tanto – soltó con burla el castaño al ver a su amiga como ratoncito – Ella es una buena chica –

"_Kiba-kun, eres tan amable… gracias" _– agradeció Hinata en su mente.

El azabache puso una casa de muy pocos amigos algo sádica – ¡Ha! Con que buena persona…. – la miro acusativamente diciéndole "no lo creo" con la mirada.

"_Debe ser mentira de que yo le guste…" _– repetía internamente – _"Aparte de eso…" _– miro la mano del Uchiha que todavía la tenia del cuello como si fuera un cachorro – _"Me ah estado tomando del cuello todo este tiempo"_ – se enojo.

Movió su mano bruscamente rompiendo el agarre del moreno hacia ella –Por dios, vámonos de una vez – el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo golpeo en la cara – Lo sien… – _"Mierda, esto no es bueno"._

Los lentes de Sasuke cayeron debido al golpe haciendo que el ruido al caer hiciera eco y los chicos que acompañaban a la Hyuga quedaran completamente sorprendidos.

–_Ya no…_ – pronuncio Sasuke –_Hagas que me sienta más celoso_– dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda posesivamente.

"_¡El ya está en modo hipnotizado!"_ – se grito mentalmente Hinata viendo lo obvio.

–Y tu perro – le grito al castaño – Estas muy cercas de Hinata – gruño al verlo y Kiba se confundió por el actuar del Uchiha – ¡También me molesta la forma en la que dices que ella es una buena persona, como si fueras su mejor amigo! –

"_¡pero, si lo es!" _

– ¡Yo sé que es una buena persona sin necesidad de que me lo digas! – Seguía discutiéndole al chico sin darle tiempo de defenderse – ¡Ella nunca se da por vencida. Incluso cuando comete un erro siempre va a la oficina del consejo estudiantil y viene a mí! – tomo varias bocanadas de aire por decir esas palabras alzando la voz y demasiado rápido.

"_¿E-Eso es siempre lo que él ha pensado de mi?"_ – Estaba completamente sonrojada –_ "P-pero esto se está poniendo demasiado vergonzoso"_ – se sonrojo a mas no poder.

– _Escuchen esto… a mí me gusta demasiado Hinata cuando…_ –

La Hyuga le coloco los lentes quedándose un momento estático y en silencio al segundo volvió a la normalidad.

–Hyuga – la llamo muy enojado – Casi rompes mis gafas con el golpe – se las acomodo un poco pero seguía desprendiendo esa aura acecina hacia ella.

"_Pierde su memoria de cuando esta hipnotizado"_ – se dio cuenta.

Volteo a ver como sus dos amigos y los que los acompañaban estaban en completo shock, tomo a Sasuke de la manga y salió corriendo con el desconcertando al azabache por la reacción de la oji perla.

…

…

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Hyuga? – tocio un poco cubriéndose la boca con el puño izquierdo ya que el otro lo tenía la Hyuga aun agarrado – Incluso me tomaste de la manga – le recordó.

– Ah, lo siento – se disculpo mientras tomaba aire por haber corrido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver su imprudencia.

Lo soltó por reacción y Sasuke sintió que iba a protestar pero se cayó a sí mismo. Se llevo su mano a la boca y con el torso de ella se cubrió medio rostro para ocultar su error y leve sonrojo para que ella no lo viera.

– Incluso termino enojado con todo el mundo… enserio, deme un descanso, presidente – suspiro Hinata agotada con un poco de burla.

El Uchiha se enojo en reflejo, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo quela avergonzó enfrente de ese chico perro? Inaceptable.

–Mph, No debió gustarte que te gritara enfrente de ese chico…– pronuncio con rabia cada palabra.

– ¿Qué chico? – se pregunto la oji luna sin tener idea de quién se refería.

– El chico perro, el que dijo que eras _"buena persona"_ – arrastro las dos últimas palabras con sarcasmo – Pasas tiempo con él en los descansos, ¿no es así? Ya eh visto como pasan mucho tiempo juntos –

Seguía disparando tantas palabras y oraciones que la chica estaba confundida sin poder procesarlas todas a tiempo.

– El debe tener sentimientos por ti, pobre chico… – dijo con lastima el azabache – El de verdad que tiene mal gusto – se acomodo las gafas.

"_En eso deberías de incluirte también"_ – pensó indignada –_ "Pero…El esta celoso ¿no?"_ – se pregunto –… No hay nada entre nosotros, Kiba-kun tiene novia y es solo mi amigo – no supo porque pero sintió la necesidad de explicarle las cosas.

Al escuchar a la chica se sintió aliviado, se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada y se acomodo los lentes como de costumbre, tan típico de él. La oji luna dio dos pasos hacia él y Sasuke los retrocedió sorprendiéndose y apenándose y Hinata se encontraba degustando su reacción.

"_Hey presidente… en realidad, realmente me gustas" _– acepto sus sentimientos al escuchar latir su corazón demasiado rápido al verlo así de vulnerable con ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco alterado pero sin parecerlo al tener a Hinata tan cercas de él.

– U-Usted en verdad me observa mucho… – dijo en tono bajo para que lo escuchara y sintió como el cuerpo del Uchiha se tenso y las mejillas pálidas de él se sonrojaban un poco.

– Pero que… ¿Qué estupideces dices? – exclamo un poco alterado.

"_Mentiroso"_

– Bueno. Porque me dijiste que me ves con él durante los descansos – _"Y también, porque siempre me observas cuando voy a la oficina del consejo estudiantil"._

–…No, No digas eso, ¡solo fueron coincidencias! – Se defendió – Hmp, ahora vamos con los miembros del consejo – se acomodo los lentes y comenzó a caminar.

– Presidente… la oficina está por ahí – apunto al lado contrario de donde él iba caminando y Sasuke se volteo hacia el lado correcto y camino demasiado rápido sin esperara a la oji luna – Presidente, tienes un gran potencial – sonrió al alcanzarlo y caminar al mismo nivel.

"_No me gusto ser amada por el antes…"_

" … _Pero tal vez… Ya estoy de acuerdo con eso"_

…

…

_**Continuara~**_  
>…<p>

…

Holis!

Quiero decirles que me enferme y asdfvgbn

Hasta me llevaron al doctor ;A;

Me tenían sin hacer nada y vi el one-shot y quise hacerlo sasu-hina *v*

Espero y les guste, se los escribo con todos mis microbios xD

Este es el primer capi, el siguiente es el final.

**Si quieren que me recupere y escriba más rápido 200 libras de amor, dejen su review (?)**

**Si, los estoy chantajeando xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Hipnotizando al presidente"**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero sí, a Kishimoto-san._

…

Capitulo: 2 (Final)

Pareja: SasuHina

Contenido: Comedia romántica.

…

– Diálogos –  
>– <em>"pensamientos" <em>–_  
><em>(…) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena

…

**Aviso;**

Cambio muy drástico en las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata _(mas en Hinata),_ está basado en un One-shot, y esta historia tendrá dos capis~ aquí les dejo el primero, espero y les guste.

…

_**Resumen;  
><strong>__Odio al presidente del consejo estudiantil y el también me odia,  
>o eso creía hasta que a el vice-presidente y al tesorero se les ocurrió<br>hipnotizarlo para sacar su verdadero "Yo"… me sorprendí demasiado al  
>escuchar tres palabras salir de su boca; – Te amo Hinata –<em>

…

– Bueno, entonces…– tomo su mochila de su asiento después de acomodar todas sus pertenencias – Debo irme al Consejo Estudiantil – alzo su mano izquierda en despedida para sus dos amigos.

– Últimamente has ido muy entusiasmada a ese lugar, Hinata – dijo lo más obvio el castaño al ver que antes se deprimía por ir y ahora se iluminaba al saber que iría, tomo otro pocky de chocolate y lo llevo a su boca.

– Pensé que odiabas al presidente ¿no es así? – pregunto el Aburame.

"_Eso es cierto, pero…" _– no quiso responder mas, así que les dedico una sonrisa y salió rumbo a la esperada sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

…

…

Tomo un respiro largo y certero para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón y tratar de actuar con normalidad como siempre lo ha hecho., poso la mano en la manija de la puerta deslizable y la abrió.

– ¡Oh, ya estás aquí! – se sorprendió al verlo demasiado rápido.

– ¡Y tu llegas tarde! – le grito con todo y su aura maligna de siempre.

"_No importa cuánto me grites, ya no me enojare" _– sonrió a su pensar. –_ "El probablemente esté muy avergonzado de que estemos los dos a solas" _–

Segura de su idea camino hasta el rápidamente quitándole los lentes del rostro en un solo movimiento.

"_Creo que me está gustando demasiado esto"_

La acorralo en la estantería de libros, se apodero de la pequeña cintura de la azabache y le hablo con una voz ronca y necesitada – Si hubieras tardado un poco mas antes, no habría estado tanto tiempo solo – acerco su rostro al blanquecino cuerpo de ella y adsorbió su embriagante aroma.

"_Wou, esto es más de lo que esperaba"_ – se sorprendió por los rápidos movimientos del azabache –_"Definitivamente, no puedo dejar que otros vean este lado del presidente"_ – confirmo sus sospechas, ella quería monopolizarlo para sí misma y para nadie más.

Se distrajo un poco en sus pensamientos y salió de ellos al sentir como la mano del Uchiha acariciaba con ternura su mejilla, giro su rostro y ambas miradas se encontraron. La mirada de Sasuke le mostraba cuanto la quería y la necesitaba, su corazón se acero al tenerlo tan cercas.

El cortaba la distancia cada vez más, tenía la necesidad de besar esos apetecibles labios de la Hyuga.

– ¡Whoa! ¡Alto! – exclamo al tenerlo a poco centímetros de su boca.

– No – dijo en forma de puchero como niño chiquito – Te amo – le dijo a unos cuantos centímetros más cercas para besarla.

"_¡Espera! ¡Esto no es bueno…! _"– era su fin, Sasuke la besaría.

La puerta del consejo se abrió y se mostro un albino con una cara picara al ver a sus dos compañeros de esa manera – Ah…uh… – ver a Sasuke derramando corazoncitos y Hinata resignándose a ser besada no era algo muy común para ver.

Hinata volteo al instante y sintió los labios del Uchiha en su mejilla, y agradeció la llegada del vicepresidente.

– Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto pícaramente, el si estaba interrumpiendo, si no fuera porque Sasuke estaba en modo hipnosis ya estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra.

– ¡NO! No lo haces, ¡Ayúdame! – le dijo desesperadamente roja a punto de un colapso nervioso por exceso de Sasuke.

Suigetsu tomo los lentes de la mano de Hinata y se los coloco al azabache sacándolo del modo hipnosis.

Cuando volvió en sí, se vio abrazando a la Hyuga de una manera tan posesiva como él lo haría, con su rostro demasiado cercas de él y eso lo hizo tensarse. Se separo de inmediato como si de fuego se tratara, las manos le picaba, tenía la sensación de a verla tocado mas no lo recordaba.

Camino sin ánimos hasta una silla y recargo sus codos en su rodias preguntándose una y otra vez; ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Seguía sintiendo el cosquilleo en las manos y el aroma de ella estaba en su ropa.

Hinata lo miro y se veía con un aura depresiva, camino para alejarse un poco limpiándose el sudor frio de su frente con la manga de su saco.

"_Eso estuvo cercas"_

– Hinata-chan… si las cosas se están saliendo de control… podrías pedirle a Juugo que cancele la hipnosis – le susurro el vicepresidente al ver que esto podría ser malo para ella, aunque sea divertido para él – Bueno… No parece que a ti te guste el… y me siento un poco mal por el presidente –

Suigetsu tenía razón, lo que le dijo a la Hyuga la dejo pensando demasiado, por la puerta entro el Juugo, el tesorero con una caja y observo a ambos; al presidente y a la secretaria.

…

…

"_Bueno… eso es verdad, yo no puedo responder a sus sentimientos y tampoco debería tomar ventajas de ellos"_ – pensaba, se sentía mal de solo pensarlo, era verdad y dolía, veía como la lluvia caía fuertemente y ella se cubría inútilmente cercas de un parque.

Volteo a ver el paisaje lluvioso y sus ojos blanquecinos se enfocaron al otro lado de la calle para ver una romántica escena, un chico estaba compartiendo el paraguas con una chica pelirosa.

"_Oh, es el presidente y… ¿Quién es ella? _– se pregunto y su corazón se oprimió –_ "El no puede oírme a causa de la lluvia"_ –

Sus perlas veían en cámara lenta como el azabache comenzaba a retirarse los lentes –_"Ah"_ – se estremeció, el estaba tan cercas de ella en ese momento y comenzaba a quitarse eso simples pero atractivos lentes negros.

"_Yo no quiero que los otros lo vean…"_– su cuerpo se movió por instinto –_"…Así"_ –

"_¡NO!"_

El azabache se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Hyuga, la veía caminar hacia él y se quedo estático por un momento antes de quitarse por completo los lentes.

Sintió las pequeñas manos en su rostro estrellándole fuertemente los lentes de nuevo en la cara como si ella no quisiera que se los quitara.

Seguía en su trance, ni cuenta se dio que le coloco bruscamente de nuevo los lentes.

– ¿Hyuga? – la llamo y ella se paralizo y salió de ese trance.

– H-Hola, presidente. Veo que ya te vas a casa… Bu-Bueno, nos vemos… – se despidió rápidamente alzando su mano derecha en forma de despedida.

"_¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?" _– Oprimió sus ojos cerrándolos fuertemente – _"Justo ahora estoy celosa" _–

Sintió como algo cayó encima de ella y un embriagador aromo masculino le lleno sus fosas nasales, un aroma tan tranquilizador y conocido, uno que la hacía estremecerse y que amaba.

– Gracias por la sombrilla, Sakura – se despidió mientras envolvía en un abrazo a la azabache junto con su chaqueta para cubrirla de la lluvia – Corre Hyuga – ordeno.

La sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas sonrojándose por el cálido abrazo del presidente.

– ¡Por dios! ¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo la lluvia?, ya no eres una niña – la regañaba mientras corrían para buscar un lugar donde cubrirse – Si te resfrías sera completamente tu culpa – seguía reprochándole – ¿Acaso no piensas bien antes de hacer las cosas?... Realmente eres una estúpida –

"_Yo también lo creo"_

"_Porque tus duras palabras…."_

"…_Suenan tan dulces"_

"_Porque estoy… ¿Tan feliz?"_

Encontraron una parada de autobús con techo para cubrirlos de la fuerte lluvia, ambos se sentaron un poco mojados.

– Cuando… – decidió callar – Tomare mi chaqueta – le aviso para quitársela cuidadosamente, se acerco para tomarla y al ver el rostro de ella estaba completamente rojo y apenado mirando el piso tímidamente.

– G-Gracias por la chaqueta…. – "Estoy feliz"

– No hay problema – se avergonzó y como siempre se acomodo los lentes desviando la mirada para ocultar ese traicionero sonrojo en el.

"_Estoy realmente feliz" – _repitió en sus adentros.

Al acomodarse los anteojos se dio cuenta de que estaban empañados – Mierda… no puedo ver con claridad – y se los quito.

– Si haces este tipo de cara… no hagas que me preocupe así – la jalo levemente de la chaqueta acercándola a él y sus labios se juntaron fugazmente.

"_Me gustas" _

Cerró sus blancas perlas dejándose llevar por el momento y sintió su calidez, los abrió nuevamente y se asusto.

"_El no tiene sus gafas"_ – se tenso –_"Entonces… el no recordara este beso cuando regrese a la normalidad… ¿Esto está bien?... si esto es real… Entonces no debería hacerse a medias…"_ – ¡No! – lo empujo fuertemente lejos de ella.

"_Tengo que… ponerle las gafas de regreso"_ – se inclino para recoger las gafas del frio piso _"Y cuando el presidente regrese a la normalidad, le diré apropiadamente mis sentimientos" _al tomarlas se las coloco y Sasuke copero un poco también al ponérselas.

– Uhm… –

– ¡PARA!... – la interrumpió. – Para… Para Hacer eso debes tener una razón… para crear ese espacio… pero, tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas – Hinata quedo estupefacto por su actuar con una para de "¿Qué le pasa?" con los ojos abiertos.

"_Presidente…"_

Las reacciones del presidente eran vergonzosas, estaba sonrojado, dudaba, no daba es aura tan oscura como siempre, miraba a todos lados de la calle tratando de hallar un tema de conversación – Um… um…. – no sabía que decir.

"_El sigue mirando a todos lados y hablando con ese tono de voz"_

– Yo podría… Yo podría haber hecho cosas raras pero… –

"_Es así como es…"_

"_El es muy mal actor"_

– Solo… olvídate… de todo –

"_Ah… el presidente solo fingía estar hipnotizado" _–…N-No hay manera… de que pueda olvidarme de ese beso –

Sintió como él se tenso en su lugar y se acomodaba los anteojos tímidamente.

– Porque a mi… Me gustas, presidente – ambos se sonrojaron de igual manera mirándose al mismo tiempo a los ojos.

– Pe-Pero… ¡Acabas de rechazar mi beso! – le reprocho.

– Así que recuerdas el beso…lo sabia – sonrió dulcemente.

"_Ah… la cague"_ – comprendió su metida de pata el azabache.

– Así que conseguiste la forma en la que Juugo-kun cancelara la hipnosis –

–Hmp… Escuche todo lo que paso… debió ser horrible… –

– Bueno, en ese caso porque estabas actuando como… – él se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

– ¡Cállate! Por supuesto que es algo que quiero olvidar después de la forma en la que me rechazaste – enserio parecía niño pequeño reprochándole.

"_Oye presidente"_

– Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo – se acerco un poco y percibió mas de cercas el sonrojo de _su_ presidente.

– ¿Qué? Eso no es algo que se pueda hacer solo de nuevo – sintió como le retiraba las gafas y se acercaba mas a él.

– Oh vamos. Si es algo que quieres – le dijo de una manera tan tierna que se le erizo la piel por su sola voz.

– No hay forma de que yo quiera, – trataba de resistirse a los encantos de esa chica pero no iba a aguantar tanto.

"_No sirve de nada"_

"_Ahora ya puedo ver… a través de tus sentimientos…"_

– Mentiroso – susurro por ultimo al juntar sus labios con los de él, tan diferente al pasado, en este se transmitían ambos los sentimientos del uno por el otro abrazándose mutuamente en esa fría pero cálida lluvia.

"_Te amo presidente"_

…

…

_FIN_

…

…

_Y se acabo u3u  
>espero y les haya gustado.<em>

_Gracias a todos los que la leyeron  
>comentaron, la pusieron en flow y favoritos.<em>


End file.
